Every Action Matters: Alexa's Story
by LegendEmpress
Summary: (Prequel to Every Action Matters) Have you ever wondered what made Alexa the way she is? Well, look no further than this story! Although, I will warn you here, this story is tragic. (Rated T for minor character death and to be safe.)


Originally, Alexa thought she would live a normal life, nothing exciting would ever happen to her, and everything else.

She didn't expect to save the world one day.

Of course, at age ten, she started to learn more about how no one's life was entirely normal, that something exciting was bound to happen, but she never expected this.

And now you get to learn her story, what happened before Midnight showed up.

_-And that's how I ended up with my two best friends._

Alexa finally put down the pencil, satisfied with her work.

"You've been working on that all day, what are you even doing?" Her friend, Ivy, asked. Alexa sighed, she had been asked that several times and each time she replied with the same answer. "You'll see when I'm finished." She answered for what had to be the tenth time. "You've been saying that the whole time! When am I, or anyone else for that matter, ever going to get an answer?" Although they had been friends since the were little, Ivy, being only eight, asked a lot of questions. "When I'm finished." Alexa repeated.

Ivy gave up.

_Finally. _Alexa thought. She wasn't trying to hurt Ivy's feelings, but sometimes it just happened, where she would start to get on her nerves.

"You know you said that out loud right?" And then sometimes that happened, it wasn't just her, right?

"Crap."

The two girls laughed.

_A year later..._

"You really have to go?" Alexa asked her other friend, Zoey.

"Yeah, I don't really want to though. I'll have to go to a new school, meet new friends... But I won't forget you or Ivy. That's a promise."

"Same here."

_Liar. You forget all of your friends that move away._

"Here, I have this photo. You remember that one time we went swimming?"

Alexa grinned at the memory.

_Five years earlier.._

_"Are you sure?" Alexa asked, scared to even think about going down that really high slide._

_"Yeah, I'll catch you." Zoey responded, despite the fact that the two girls were both five years old._

_"We're the same age, Zoe." She argued._

_"Yeah, but my mom taught me how to swim! I pinky promise that I'll catch you. You remember the rule. We're not allowed to break that type of promise." Zoey assured her friend. "Even if I don't, someone else will be there to get you to safety."_

_"Okay, I'll do it." All this reassurance from someone that she had met only five months earlier made her feel more confident._

_"Great! Go on, I'll be waiting at the bottom."_

_At first, she may have seemed nervous, but she was actually really excited to finally go on the water slide. When she did, she could see Ivy clapping and cheering, and just like promised, Zoey had caught her._

_However, this didn't happen without a few complications, as she forgot to hold her breath, which resulted in a mouthful of water. When they were getting ready to leave, they had taken a picture to celebrate the moment._

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, why don't you keep it? I have other mementos from our adventures to keep." Alexa's small smile fell when she realized her friend was right. Zoey had been keeping every memory at her house, but at Alexa's insistence. Now she was being asked to keep one.

"Okay. I'll keep it in a safe place." Suddenly, Alexa realized the shape the picture was in. A heart, small enough to fit in her locket. "If you're thinking of putting it in the locket, go ahead and do it. You never take it off anyway."

And that's exactly what she did.

However, a month later, the move was abruptly cancelled, because Zoey's house had burned down. Surprisingly, both houses were burned, her old one and the one she was planning on moving into.

When Alexa heard the news, she rushed out the front door, took the road that she knew would take her past both of her friend's houses, got Ivy, and raced to Zoey's.

The girl's parents were outside, but no sign of her.

But the news her friends recieved was anything but what they were hoping for.

Zoey had fallen asleep on the couch that night when the fire started, and unfortunately, she wasn't able to wake up in time.

She was gone. Along with all of the memories they shared.

After that, Alexa started to change. She didn't go outside as much, and whenever Ivy stopped by to hang out, they realized both of them had changed. Ivy seemed to take it slightly harder than Alexa had, as she and Zoey had been friends longer, despite the two being two years apart.

Then, Alexa remembered about the photo. She showed it to Ivy, who, after some initial surprise, smiled at the fun they had back then.

"Maybe, we could... Oh wait, nevermind..."

"Wait, no. What were you about to say?"

"I was going to say that we should try to see if any of the photos Zoey kept survived, but they said they found nothing."

And both knew what that meant.

"This might be the last photo we have of the three of us together."

However, one day, things started to change.

About four years after the fire, Alexa and Ivy discovered something that would change their lives forever.

"Is that... a portal?" Strangely enough, the portal frame was oak wood blocks, and the inside was red. (You all know what portal this is.)

"Yeah, I think so... Wanna go exploring?"

Ivy seemed hesitant.

"Oh come on! We'll be right back. I promise."

"No pinky promises?"

"We're too old for those."

Finally, with a still hesitant Ivy behind her, Alexa went through the portal.

There, they forgot completely about their home world, and never returned. Meanwhile, everyone at home had forgotten them too.

And then, they met a girl named Midnight.

Although, strangely, Alexa started getting flashbacks about Zoey.

Mainly because Midnight looked exactly like her.

_**A/N**_

_**Alright, I'll admit... This backstory was a bit more tragic than I intended. I'll be honest, I was intending to have another side story about Ivy, but this one pretty much wraps up both of their stories.**_

_**Midnight: Very clever...**_

_**What?**_

_**Midnight: I know what you and The Princess of Pink are planning. I used Luna's strategy.**_

_**Oh great. Anyway, that's it for this oneshot.**_

_**Midnight: Wait, this was a oneshot?**_

_**Oh don't act so surprised. I've done a oneshot before. Several. The holiday stories.**_

_**Midnight: Oh right...**_

_**Well, that's it, see you next time!**_

_**-LegendEmpress**_


End file.
